


War is over

by Prisca



Category: Star Wars Episode IX – The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Spoiler for the movie!!!
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	War is over

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**100fandoms**](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  promt: heart

**!!!Big Spoiler, don't read if you haven't watched the movie so far!!!**

All over the galaxy the victory celebration was in full swing. The First Order was beaten and would hopefully never come back again. The price had been high and tomorrow they would morn about their losses. But after all the years of deprivation and battles, everyone felt only the urge to laugh and to dance and to enjoy life. At least for one night.

Everyone but Rey. Even if she danced and laughed with the others. Her heart was fallen into pieces, at the moment Ben Solo died in her arms, and she knew it would never heal completely again.


End file.
